ReiGisa- First Love
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: First fic for this couple and a birthday present for enyalihz, nya! Please enjoy!


**Hey there this is my first fic for this pairing, nya! I dedicate this story to my friend enyalihz for her birthday, which is today! *gives her a birthday cake***

Rei's heart was pounding out of his chest, likely due to the exercise, not due to a certain magenta eyed boy who had decided to hug the entire Iwatobi swim team.

Rei was not in love. Love was illogical and it ends up hurting people in the end, so not beautiful. But it also makes people happy. So was he in love... Or was he not?

He was confused and needed to put some distance between him and the one that did odd things to his body, so that's why he had been avoiding the blond lately.

Nagisa, whom had fallen in love with the dark blue haired teen, was really worried that he had done something that had offended Rei when he started avoiding him and when he managed to ask him, Rei just blushed blushed, said no and hurried on his way, which baffled Nagisa and made him feel kind of sad, if he hadn't done anything wrong... Then did Rei just hate him or something?

It was becoming harder and harder to avoid the blond, not only was his heart aching seeing the magenta eyed boy usually so happy looking sad, but also he had a feeling things would be better if he just accepted the fact that he was definitely in love... But would Nagisa feel the same? The thought made him anxious, he went over all the scenarios in his head. If Nagisa accepted his feelings... He would gently lean in and kiss the shorter boy... If the blond was disgusted by his feelings... Would Nagisa still want to be friends?... Or would he hate him and never want to see him again?

Rei was so preoccupied with running through what he would say, that he didn't even notice Nagisa following him home and sneaking in after him. He only realized that there was another person in the room with him when Nagisa closed the bedroom door and tackle hugged him to the floor. If that didn't surprise Rei, then Nagisa's sniffled word's did,

"Rei-chan, do you hate me now?!"

"No, of course not Nagisa-kun!" Rei blushed at what he was about to say, "T-the opposite in fact... I-I um, I love you." He hid his face so he couldn't tell what the other boy's expression was. Nagisa smiled and he moved the other's hands.

"I love you too Rei-chan."

On impulse, Rei rolled them over and kissed him. Softly and unsure at first, but then more confident, running his tongue along Nagisa's bottom lip, the shorter boy opened his mouth, allowing the taller's tongue to invade his mouth and explore a bit. Unconsciously, Rei shifted, their growing members brushing against each other, making them moan into the kiss. After awhile they started feeling lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen and thus had to break apart, ending their first kiss. When Rei caught his breath, he moved to Nagisa's neck, sucking and nibbling in places. On instinct, Nagisa threw his head back allowing Rei more access to his neck. When Nagisa caught his breath Rei assaulted his mouth again, unconsciously unbuttoning the blond's pants, unzipping them and stuffing his hand down Nagisa's boxers, wrapping his hand around the magenta eyed boy's dick.

Nagisa broke the kiss moaning and slipping his hand into Rei's boxers, doing the same to him. They continue to stroke each other's members until greater heat built up in side their abdomens, encouraging them to pump each other faster. Nagisa came first moaning Rei's name loudly, then Rei came a second later.

After they caught their breath, Rei got up and grabbed some tissues for them to wipe their hands off, before Nagisa suggested they take a shower and wash their clothes since they had gotten them dirty. Rei nodded and followed the blond to the bathroom where they proceeded to take off their clothes and got in the shower.

Rei let Nagisa get in first intending to take his after the blond, but was surprised again when the blond pulled in with him. Surprised, but happy.

He smiled as he washed the other's hair gently. When they were finished bathing, Rei quickly put their dirty clothes into the washer. That's when his brother rounded the corner, curious as to why his little brother had to pairs of clothing. He was confused, until Nagisa walked in after him clad only in a pair of boxer and one of Rei's longer shirts. He knew immediately and he wouldn't tell their parents unless Rei wanted him to. He left and pretended that he hadn't seen anything.

Rei and Nagisa made it back to his room and that's when it became rather awkward, neither knowing what to say. In the end Nagisa wound up being the one to break the silence,

"Rei-chan, do you mind if I stay over tonight? It's raining pretty hard... And I would like to spend the night with my, um, my b-boyfriend." The blond was blushing the color of a tomato by the end, as was Rei who just nodded.

Late in the night Nagisa was still awake, too excited to sleep. True he had been in Rei's room millions of times before... But this was different! Rei felt the same way he did, he smiled as he stared at the ceiling.

"Rei-chan, are you awake?" Nagisa asked, turning over to face the dark blue haired teen.

"Y-yeah, what is it Nagisa-kun?" Rei answered, sitting up with Nagisa.

Nagisa blushed and kissed him softly, "I just wanted to say goodnight!" He lie back down quickly and pulled the blankets above his head.

Rei smiled and pulled the blankets off his head and stroked his cheek before planting a kiss on his forehead and then one on his soft lips, both smiling contently and cuddling under the covers, drifting fast to sleep in each others arms, warm and happy.

In the morning they woke to the sun pouring in through the blinds at just the right angle as to make it annoying and sleep disturbing.

Rei opened his eyes first to see his cute boyfriend asleep and using his arm as a pillow with a goofy expression on his face. Rei smiled and wished they could stay like that forever, but alas they had to get ready for school and then they had swim club after that. Rei sighed, he wished that he didn't have to share Nagisa with anyone but did and he also had to wake the sleeping beauty.

Nagisa opened his eyes after Rei had shake him awake and smiled, wrapping his arms around the purple eyed boy's neck in order to give him a hug, which, after a moment, was returned as well as the kiss he gave him.

"Good morning Nagisa-kun." Nagisa said, stroking the blond's hair gently.

"Morning Rei-chan." Nagisa replied, nussling his face in Rei's neck.

"We have to get up so don't try to fall back asleep."

"Silly Rei-chan, it's a weekend." And with that Nagisa managed to get Rei to go back to sleep.

They slept most of the day and when they did get up it was because of Gou calling Rei's phone, asking if either of them had seen or heard from Makoto or Haru, who she was apparently trying to get a hold of them. The rest they stopped listening to because she was going on and on about muscles, when she figured out that they weren't listening she sighed and hung up.

When they went down to get something to eat, they saw Makoto and Haru, who had cooked them grilled mackerel.

"Congratulations!" Makoto said, when they entered the room.

"Congratulations." Haru echoed, standing closer to Makoto.

"Why...?" Rei asked very confused.

"Congratulations on becoming a couple. We made you a romantic dinner of mackerel." Makoto replied, subtly wrapping an arm around Haru's waist.

"How did you know?" Nagisa asked, how could they have possibly figured it out?

"It's kind of obvious that you two love each other, it was only a matter of time and when Nagisa didn't make it home last night we kind of figured that you two had confessed to each other. Now sit and eat." Haru answered and Rei and Nagisa obeyed, sitting down and beginning to eat.

Rei wondered what everyone would think about him dating another boy, but then he banished the thought, who cares what everyone else thinks? He was in love.

 **The End!**

 **So that's all, nya! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
